Y yo que te amo
by Adepsique
Summary: One-shot. Después de un tiempo fuera de Lima Santana regresa a Ohio y se topa con que Blaine la espera en el aeropuerto en lugar de Britt. Las palabras del chico son claras: "Desde que ustedes se graduaron las cosas han cambiaron un poco...tal vez las cosas que antes conocías; ahora ya no son como eran anteriormente" ¿A qué se refería Blaine con esas palabras?...


**Hey!**

**Tiempo sin escribir! Esta vez hice un one-shot Brittana para "mantener la esperanza" de que regresen en la serie, ya que después de las declaraciones de Hemo el panorama no pinta muy bien... ¡como sea!**

**Inspirado en una canción (del mismo nombre) y de una platica con una amiga... ¡Espero les agrade!**

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Ryan Murphy y FOX yo solo los adapto ami retorcida mente.**

* * *

**Y yo que te amo**

_**Se me escapa de las manos tu amor**__**  
**__**presiento el adiós y temo lo que pasará**__**…**_

Apenas baje del avión busque mis maletas y me aleje de ahí, no era mucho mi equipaje así que el transporte sería algo sencillo. Buscaba con la mirada su cara. Izquierda, derecha, nada; ella no estaba. Al no verla por ningún lado mi piel se estremeció pero rápidamente tuve una mejor idea; la visitaría de sorpresa.

Camine rápidamente hacia afuera para tomar un taxi e irme de ahí; pero la voz, un tanto ronca por el frío, de Blaine me hiso retroceder. No esperaba verlo, de hecho no esperaba ver a nadie que no fuera ella, sin embargo ahí estaba, no hacía nada solo me veía y sonreía. Por un momento no supe que hacer, me quedé inmóvil y él lo noto; por lo que se acercó a mí y me saludo.

- Hola Santana ¿Qué tal el viaje?- me decía mientras hacía señas para que le entregará mi equipaje y él pudiera cargarlo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- respondí omitiendo por completo su saludo.

- Brittany me contó que vendrías y…- conforme las palabras salían de su boca mi mente supo que algo no estaba del todo bien, pero ¿qué?

- ¿Y por qué no vino ella?- pregunte de mala gana, no es que me molestará ver a Blaine pero no esperaba que fuera él quien me recibiera en el aeropuerto. Regresaba de un largo tiempo de estar fuera por la universidad y al primero que me encontraba era al ex novio de Kurt. Eso no me agradaba.

- Sube al taxi Santana.- me respondió amablemente mientras me abría la puerta y llevaba mis maletas a la cajuela, yo solo lo observaba.

- No me subiré a ningún lado hasta que no me digas porque rayos estas aquí en lugar de Brittany.- respondí al tiempo que cruzaba mis brazos en actitud defensiva.

- Es mejor que subas, está comenzando a nevar.- me contesto mirando a nuestro alrededor, era obvio que no me diría nada.

Sin decir nada me subí al taxi de mala gana y mire por la ventana mientras el auto se ponía en movimiento. Estaba un tanto molesta, aunque Blaine hacía el esfuerzo para no aumentar más mi enojo pero ya era inútil.

- Y bien ¿Me vas a decir porqué estas tu aquí?- pregunte de nuevo sabiendo que esta vez Blaine ya no tendría salida y por tanto hablaría. Me equivoque.

- Por qué no era justo que regresaras sola a casa.- me respondió tranquilamente mientras miraba por la ventana.

No supe que responder a sus palabras, ¿Qué podía responderle? Si ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que él quería decirme, no me quedó más remedio que guardar silencio y esperar a que él de nuevo tomara la palabra.

- ¿Sabes Santana? Desde que Kurt, Quinn, tú y los demás se graduaron las cosas han cambiaron un poco…- me dijo de repente atrayendo toda mi atención inmediatamente. ¿A qué quería llegar con todo esto?

- ¿A qué te refieres con que las cosas han cambiado?- pregunte mientras lo miraba fijamente, nunca pensé que me encontraría en una situación como esta donde yo no tuviera el control de nada y menos que esa situación sería con Blaine.

- A que tal vez las cosas que antes conocías; ahora ya no son como eran anteriormente.- me dijo seriamente haciendo que un leve escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres decir qué…?- hasta cierto punto tenía miedo de preguntar a qué se refería exactamente y si "esas cosas" tenían que ver con que Brittany no hubiese ido por mí, pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta el taxi se detuvo.

- Llegamos.- comento mientras sacaba un billete de su chamarra y pagaba al taxi.

Ambos nos bajamos y él saco mis maletas de la cajuela, caminamos hacia la puerta de mi casa y nos detuvimos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada. Me quería morir, todo esto era muy extraño y me daba miedo, Blaine notó lo que pasaba por mi mente, se acercó a mí y me tomó de las manos.

- Duele, yo sé que duele pero quizás sea mejor así.- Yo no sabía de qué diablos hablaba, pero tenía razón: dolía, y dolía mucho.

A pesar de que no estaba muy consciente de lo que él quería decirme; en mi interior sabía perfectamente a qué se refería y eso hacía que me doliera más, tenía que buscarla, tenía que hablar con ella.

- Gracias Blaine.- fue lo único que pude decirle antes de que él me abrazará fuertemente y me susurrara unas cosas al oído. "Cuídate y si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo" sus palabras en lugar de hacerme sentir bien me provocaron más escalofríos. Nos despedimos y el emprendió el camino hacia su casa… unos cuantos pasos y lo perdí de vista.

_**Es tan fría tu presencia mi amor**__**  
**__**se perdió el calor, estoy empezando a extrañar.**_

En mi casa no había nadie, así que subí rápidamente mi maleta a mi cuarto y la llame. Un timbrazo, dos, tres… ella no contestaba. Colgué le teléfono y lo intente de nuevo quizás estaba dormida o algo así y por eso no me respondía. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Me pregunte cuando de repente…

- Hola ¿Señora López? ¿Es usted?- la voz de Brittany del otro lado de la bocina me saco de mis pensamientos. Extrañaba su voz, la extrañaba a ella.

-Hola Britt, soy Santana.- conteste con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola San… ¿cómo estás?- me respondió mientras unos ruidos extraños se escuchaban detrás de ella, pensé que era su gato hasta que oí otra voz y después de eso un portazo.

- Bien y ¿tú?- pregunte pero no deje que me respondiera pues inmediatamente lance otra pregunta.- ¿Podemos vernos? Estoy en Lima y quiero verte.-

- ¿Ahora?- me contesto un tanto confundida.

- Si, a menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer.-

- No, pero…- ¿Era yo o su respuesta había sido un tanto titubeante?- está bien nos vemos en el parque ¿sí?- me respondió finalmente yo solo sonreí.

- En 20 minutos ¿te parece?-

- Si, nos vemos ahí.- me contesto y después de eso se escuchó lo que pareció un bufido de cansancio. Aquello me inquieto pero traté de no darle importancia.

Trate de arreglarme un poco mientras hacía tiempo para verla, estaba un tanto nerviosa; aquella platica con Blaine no me había dejado nada bueno, a pesar de que él ni siquiera me había dicho nada en sí. Pasaron los minutos y cuando me di cuenta me encontraba camino a aquel viejo parque donde tantas horas había pasado con Britt. Mis pasos eran lentos pero firmes, moría por verla.

_**Se me va la vida en pensar**__**y las noches en soñar**__**  
**__**esto es un mal sueño**__**y quiero despertar.**_

Estaba sentada en mi cama cuando de repente mi celular vibro, traté de contestar rápido para evitar hacer ruido, no quería que se despertara, pero no lo logre y en la pantalla del teléfono solo aparecía un mensaje que me indicaba una llamada perdida. No pasaron muchos segundos cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo esta vez conteste rápidamente.

"Hola Britt soy Santana" solo 4 palabras y sentí como mi mundo se desequilibraba. Su voz me trajo tantos recuerdos de golpe que por un inste pensé que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho. Me puse de pie y salía hacia el pasillo, no quería que nadie se enterara de esta llamada, no era el momento.

"¿Podemos vernos? Estoy en Lima y quiero verte" de nuevo mi corazón latía muy fuerte pero mi mente me detuvo: no podía hacerle eso, no podía hacerle daño. ¿Entonces por qué acepte? ¿Por qué a pesar de saber que lo que iba hacer no era lo mejor ni lo más honesto del mundo me sentía emocionada? ¿Por qué aún me hacía sentir así?

"Si, nos vemos ahí" Aquella frase me dejo abatida, aun no estaba lista, aun no podía verla, sin embargo salió de mi boca. Me quedé con el celular en la mano mientras me recargaba en la pared y me dejaba caer, no esperaba aquella llamada y el de nuevo escuchar la voz de Santana me descolocó. ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Trate de no pensar mucho en ello, guarde el teléfono en una bolsa de mi chamarra y me fui de ahí. A sabiendas de que aquello no era bueno.

Camine un poco; mi mente no se callaba sabía que tenía debía ser honesta con ella y decirle la verdad pero no podía algo me lo impedía. Tan solo me basto ver un momento los árboles para saber que había llegado. Todo seguía igual; los arbustos, la fuente todo, incluso las aves parecían ser las mismas, nada había cambiado, nada salvo nosotras que ya no éramos esas niñas que podían pasarse horas ahí sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la compañía de la otra, de ahí en fuera todo seguía igual hasta la banca blanca donde solíamos sentarnos aun conservaba nuestras iniciales pintadas. Me acerque aquella banca y me dispuse a esperarla mientras los recuerdos se apoderaban de mi cabeza.

_Aun estas a tiempo Britt; aun puedes irte de ahí. Sabes que aquello no está bien. _Decía mi mente cuando mi vista se había quedado pérdida en el horizonte.

Saqué mi teléfono y vi la hora. Según yo ya había pasado suficiente tiempo y si mis cálculos no me fallaban Brittany ya debería de estar por llegar al parque así que apresure mis pasos y me introduje entre los árboles. En estas épocas la neblina solía impedir la vista tal y como lo estaba haciendo ahora conmigo, comencé a desesperarme al notar que no está ni cerca de aquel lugar. Después de unos minutos la vi, estaba sentada en "nuestra" banca mirando hacia el frente, no puede evitar sonreír.

- Viniste.- fue lo primero que le dije cuando me encontraba a su espalda. Cuando escucho mi voz inmediatamente se giró y me miró fijamente.

- Santana.- me dijo al tiempo en que se ponía de pie para quedar frente a frente.

Algo le pasaba, no estaba segura de qué pero algo le sucedía. Sus ojos me miraron de una manera tan peculiar que por un momento pensé que rompería a llorar, pero no lo hizo, de hecho ni siquiera hizo algo solo le limito a verme.

- ¿Te quieres quedar aquí o…- quería preguntarle cuando me interrumpió.

- Vamos a Breadstix.- me dijo impidiendo que terminara de hablar. Algo pasaba.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia el establecimiento, moría por contarle que me había pasado en este tiempo que estuve fuera pero ella parecía no tener ni el más mínimo interés en saber de mí. Eso me dolía.

Caminamos en silencio compartiendo miradas de vez en cuando, me sentía tan extraña sin embargo me sentía feliz.

- Las porristas de Louisville son otra cosa Britt si tan solo pudieras verlas. Las coreografías que tienen son increíbles aunque las de la entrenadora también son excelentes, de hecho Sue es conocida allá por ser la entrenadora con más campeonatos ganados y además por dirigir a la escuadra ganadora de las nacionales estudiantiles. Es genial.- Me comentó Santana llena de alegría mientras bebía un poco de su taza de café. Yo solo la miraba. Era extraño verla tomar café pues antes, cuando cenábamos ahí, lo único que tomaba era jugo.

- Eso es bueno San.- respondí recordando cuando el año pasado ambas fuimos a las nacionales y ganamos, este año ya no será así.

- Estaba viendo que pronto saldrán las convocatorias para las universidades ¿ya has pensado para cual vas a presentar?- me pregunto dándole otro trago a su café, por un momento mis pensamientos se detuvieron y le sonreí.

- Estaba pensando en Juilliard, aunque también la Academia de Danza de Joffrey me interesa pero aun no me he decido.- conteste mientras pensaba en Mike, él estudiaba en Joffrey y si yo también me quedaba ahí ambos seríamos compañeros.

- ¡Juilliard es increíble! Además está en Nueva York ¿Te das cuenta que significa eso?- me preguntaba feliz mientras me regalaba una gran sonrisa. Amaba verla sonreír.

- No lo sé.- respondí un tanto confundida. En verdad no lo sabía.

- ¡Britt! ¡Significa que ambas estaríamos juntas en la misma ciudad!- me contesto muy animada pero yo seguía sin entender a qué se refería.

- Pero San tu estudias en Louisville ¿Cómo podríamos estar juntas?- le pregunte llena de curiosidad y de duda.

- Si, lo sé pero ya hable con mis padres y les dije que sólo estaría este año en la Universidad y que para el siguiente año me iría a Nueva York…- me contesto feliz. Ella había cambiado sus planes no sé si para estar conmigo o para ir a Nueva York pero eso no importaba ya que sus palabras solo me hacían sentir mal, tenía que contarle todo.

- ¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te gusta la idea?- volvió a preguntarme mientras me miraba curiosamente o tal vez preocupada, no lo sabía exactamente.

- San… yo… estoy saliendo con Sam.- le dije rápidamente mientras veía como se tensaba su cuerpo. Me sentía tan mal por hacerle eso.

_**Se me escapa la ternura de ti tú no eres así**__**  
**__**no sé cómo puedes cambiar**__**… **_

"Estoy saliendo con Sam" esas 4 palabras retumbaban en mi mente que no pude evitar sentirme mal. Mi cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente y no me quedo de otra que recargarme en mi asiento mientras intentaba asimilar la información.

Mis manos jugaban con la taza que tenía al frente, mis ojos comenzaron a quemarme y entonces me maldije por dentro. Yo tenía la culpa, solamente yo era la culpable de que ahora Britt saliera con Nemo, si tan solo yo no hubiera terminado con ella… No podía reclamarle, no tenía derecho de hacerlo sin embargo me moría por decirle que estaba celosa, pero no lo hice. Me mantuve en silencio mirando la mesa.

- No me sorprende.- le dije cuando por fin termine de asimilar sus palabras, ella me miraba expectante de mis palabras.- me duele pero no me sorprende.- la mire en espera de una respuesta.

Pasaron algunos segundos y ella no me decía nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo pero yo quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba que lo hiciera…

El silencio se volvía cada vez más incómodo por lo que ambas empezamos a buscar dinero para poder irnos de ahí, yo fui más rápida y saque un billete que coloque en la mesa dejando claro que yo había invitado, ella solo me miro. Salimos a la calle y nos disponíamos a irnos, sin hablar, sin decirnos nada, sin hacer nada…

- ¿Qué vas hacer?- me pregunto por fin cuando yo terminaba de acomodarme mi chamarra.

- Pensaba ir a dar una vuelta pero posiblemente le hable a Quinn para quedar con ella, creo que su vuelo llegó antes que el mío. Me vendría bien hablar con ella, la extraño.- respondí al tiempo en que miraba el cielo y buscaba mi teléfono en la bolsa.

La mire y note el estado en que estaba, para ella tampoco había sido fácil decirme que estaba saliendo con Sam.

- Gracias por venir.- le dije mientras trataba de sonreírle.- Venga dame un abrazo.- termine al tiempo en que le abría mis brazos para que se acercará, me hacía tanta falta sentirla que no me importaba que esto fuera una despedida.

- No me lo hagas más difícil Santana.- me respondió cuando se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba fuertemente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y entendí que la había perdido…

- Dile a esa trucha que se porte bien contigo que si no se las verá conmigo. Él sabe que yo no tengo ningún problema en hincharle más esa boca que se carga.- le dije mientras me alejaba lentamente de ella.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos por última vez; quería besarla, quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos aunque fuera una última vez. Pero no lo hice, simplemente me limite a verla. Ella me tomo de las manos, se giró dándome la espalda, no me dijo nada y se fue de ahí…

Rápidamente mi cuerpo sintió su ausencia y el frio se apodero de mí. Camine hacia la casa de Quinn aunque en mi mente también estaba el hablarle a Blaine, no importaba con quien lo único que quería era hablar con alguien.

_**Me derrumbas el castillo de amor**__**  
**__**de un golpe mortal tan fácil sin titubear**_

No estaba segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero el ver su silueta frente a mí me motivo para hacerlo.

- No creo que Quinn se encuentre en su casa.- le dije al tiempo en que me acercaba hasta donde ella estaba parada.

- Yo creo que si.- me respondió mientras giraba un poco para verme.- Te hacía ya en tu casa o con Sam.- continúo haciendo que su rostro se tensara.

- Pensé que tú y yo podríamos…- le dije mirándola fijamente, posiblemente me arrepentiría pero no me importaba. Ella me sonrió y nos alejamos de la casa de Quinn.

Caminamos por la calle sin decirnos nada pero tomadas de la mano, el aire frio nos daba de frente peor eso no importaba si estábamos juntas. Nos acercábamos a su casa y los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de mí.

Santana abrió la puerta e inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia su cuarto, no fue necesario encender la luz del pasillo para poder subir las escaleras y llegar a su habitación pues ambas conocíamos perfectamente aquel lugar como para cometer algún error, no en vano había pasado la mayoría de mi tiempo libre ahí, en su casa…

Al entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta me abalance hacia ella, Santana solo siguió mis movimientos y me tomo entre sus brazos.

- Solo una última vez.- susurro cerca de mis labios haciendo que me estremeciera por sus palabras.- solo necesito sentirte una última vez.- sus palabras me hicieron pensar en Sam pero rápidamente lo ignore.

Rápidamente me apodere de sus labios, ella hizo lo mismo y me correspondió el beso. Al inicio eran movimientos torpes que buscaban saciar las ganas de sentirnos, después el beso fue tornándose cada vez más pasional hasta que leve gemido salió de mi boca. Santana solio sonrió al escucharlo.

A pesar de las caricias mi mente se negaba a dejarme disfrutar del momento pues seguía recordándome que tenía novio y que eso era serle infiel, pero mi cuerpo y mi corazón lo ignoraban para ellos lo único importante en estos momentos era estar con Santana y disfrutarlo, nada más…

Mis manos rápida e intuitivamente comenzaban a deshacerse de la ropa de Santana al tiempo que ella posaba sus manos en mi cadera y me comenzaba a levantar la blusa. Los movimientos eran rápidos y precisos pues nos conocíamos perfectamente.

Ella se detuvo en mi cintura y comenzó a besarme el cuello haciendo que perdiera el control, extrañaba sus besos. Mientras ella se concentraba en mi cuello yo le quitaba la blusa dejándola solamente en lencería. La aleje un poco de mi cuerpo para poder contemplarla mientras ella bajaba su mirada y sonreía. Me acerque de nuevo a ella y la bese.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y me maldije mentalmente, debí apagarlo. Trate de ignorarlo pero Santana se detuvo, me miro a los ojos y se apartó de mí.

- Deberías contestar, podría ser Sam.- me dijo al tiempo en que se hacía para atrás y me acercaba el celular para que yo respondiera. Aquel acto me hizo sentir fatal.

El teléfono seguía sonando y yo aún no me atrevía a contestar pero la mirada de Santana incitándome a que lo respondiera me hizo tomar la llamada. En efecto era Sam.

- Hola Sam, si si lo siento es que…- me quede en silencio sin saber que decirle no quería negar a Santana pero tampoco podía decirle a Sam lo que estaba a punto de hacer, mire por última vez a San y me acerque a la puerta para hablar afuera. Ella me regalo una media sonrisa y salí de ahí.

No quería alargar la charla con Sam pero el insistía, estaba a punto de colgarle cuando el ruido de la puerta me desconcentro y me hizo mirar hacia la salida, pero no vi a nadie. Cuando por fin término la llamada entre al cuarto en busca de Santana pero ella ya no estaba, lo único que había ahí era una nota sobre la cama.

_**Se me escapa de las manos tu amor**__**  
**__**presiento el adiós y temo lo que pasará**_

Después de darle el teléfono a Britt y de ver como ella salía por mi puerta me di cuenta de que aquello era un error, un excelente error. Suspire resignada y comencé a buscar mi blusa, cuando por fin la encontré me la puse de nuevo, tome mi chamarra y me disponía a irme de ahí.

Tenía la mano en la perilla de la puerta pero algo me detuvo; saque un trozo de hoja y tome una pluma… tenía que despedirme no podía irme sin decirle adiós.

_**Britt **_

_**Pon atención a esto que te voy a decir pues no creo que haya otra oportunidad para decírtelo: **_

_**Es tan difícil decirte adiós por el amor que aún siento. Mi amor por ti es único, pero lamentablemente yo no soy tu único amor. Al decirte adiós me doy cuenta de que estoy perdiendo una gran parte de mí, tal vez la mejor pero las dos necesitamos algo diferente, no necesariamente mejor, pero ciertamente diferente de lo que ha estado entre nosotras. Nunca podrás entender cuánto te he amado y cuán sincera era contigo, te deseo buena suerte y espero que Sam te haga feliz… Te amo**_

_**Santana**_

No pude evitar llorar mientras escribía aquella nota, me estaba despidiendo de ella, le estaba diciendo adiós a la que era el amor de mi vida… llorar era lo mínimo que podía hacer y todo era mi culpa.

Cuando termine de escribir tome mi celular y le escribí a Quinn, abrí la puerta y que ella seguía al fondo del pasillo hablando de espaldas hacia donde yo estaba, trate de no hacer ruido mientras cerraba la puerta. Baje los escalones lentamente y salí de mi casa.

Camine por la calle rumbo a mi encuentro con Quinn; podía ir a su casa pero mi masoquismo era grande y decidí citarla en el mismo parque donde hace apenas unas horas me había visto con Britt. Me acerque a la banca donde Quinn estaba y la mire, no dije nada no podía hacerlo y no hacía falta que lo intentará…

Quinn al verme inmediatamente se puso de pie, no dijo palabra alguna y me abrazó. Al sentir su cuerpo junto al mío mis ojos rompieron a llorar, ella intentaba calmarme y me preguntaba qué había sucedido pero yo me limitaba a abrazarla, necesitaba su apoyo.

Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras estaba en brazos de Quinn, ella seguía abrazada a mi diciendo frases cortas intentado hacerme reír, hablaba de planes a futuro donde ambas terminaríamos en Nueva York junto con Berry, no sé porque hablaba de ella pero esa idea me hacía feliz…

De repente Quinn guardo silencio y pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba. Me aleje un poco de ella para saber de qué se trataba y entonces la vi… Brittany estaba parada a unos cuantos pasos de nosotras, nos miraba fijamente pero no decía nada aunque en sus ojos pude notar el rastro de algunas lágrimas…

_**Se me va la vida en pensar**__**y las noches en soñar**__**  
**__**esto es un mal sueño**__**y quiero despertar.**_

_**Y yo que te amo… yo que te amo amor… y yo que te amo.**_

Me costó apenas unos segundos darme cuenta de que ella no se iba acercar mí así que yo me acerque a ella. Camine con pasos lentos hasta donde estaba, ella no dejaba de mirarme entonces me detuve y gire para ver de nuevo a Quinn; quien con una mirada se despidió de mí. Era tiempo de dejar de hacerme daño, era tiempo de irme.

Pase justo al lado de Britt y pude sentir como aquel mínimo roce que hubo entre nuestros hombros me provocaba un escalofrió que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Britt no hizo nada y me dejo seguir con mi camino.

"_Es lo mejor" _me dije a mi misma tratando de convencerme para no ponerme mal, poco a poco me iba haciendo a la idea de que tal vez esa era una decisión correcta pero aunque mi mente me decía que eso era lo mejor mi corazón no lo sentía así, él quería detenerse y regresar…

- No te vayas.- me dijo al tiempo en que se detenía justo detrás de mí.

- Tengo que hacerlo, ya es tarde… Quinn también ya se va.- conteste mientras cerraba mis ojos intentado ser fuerte.

Sin darme cuenta Brittany me abrazo por la espalda y me susurro al oído:

"No puedo dejar que te vayas, no cuando yo también te amo"

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? o mejor me dedico a otra cosa... Si les gusto puede que también les agrade mis otras historias: "Solo una ****fotografía" que es un one-shot Faberry y "Heridas que se curan, cicatrices que se borran" mi Fic central y que en estos días actualizaré...**

**Gracias por leer, espero que comenten que les pareció. Nos leemos luego! =D **


End file.
